Everlasting Love
by LadyOfSlytherin101
Summary: When Jonathan said it felt like there had been souls trapped in the ruins of the Lebov castle? What if he was right? What if Martha was still there waiting for Dracula to come back? When he finally does and meets her, can her spirit finally move on and he finally come to to terms with her death and find the peace he's been denied all these long years? Martha/Dracula


Everlasting Love

_Inspired by my mom. She had made a point while watching the movie. If Jonathan could feel their powerful love, like they were trapped there, but Drac wasn't, who's to say that Martha wasn't? My mum and I agree they should have covered this in the movie and actually made a scene where Dracula goes back. So this is dedicated to my mom._

* * *

The party was over and Mavis and Jonathan had left on their tour of the world together. The monsters had all gone home, Frank being the last to leave. He had given Dracula a firm grip on the shoulder that spoke louder than words ever could. Dracula understood it perfectly.

Soon he was alone. There was no Mavis. The meaning of the word alone hit him hard and he found himself wandering the hotel, unaware of his surroundings. The hotel had always been big but without Mavis it seemed even bigger and emptier.

Deciding he couldn't stand being there any longer, he shifted into a bat and flew off into the night. He flew without aim and before he knew it he found himself approaching the burnt ruins of his old home. The place that held so many haunting memories. The place where Mavis had been born. The place he had lost her. His beloved Martha. His zing. Even after all these years thinking of her still hurt. He had avoided this place for years but he felt drawn back.

He shifted back and wandered in. He had been happy here with Martha and their newborn Mavis. He thought life would have been perfect. But everything changed that night. The humans attacked, burned his home, and took his love away from him. Had it not been for Mavis, he would have ended his life long ago.

He wandered through the house the memories washing over him, nearly bringing him to tears. He missed her. He missed her so much. He thought back to what Jonathan had said to him about the legend humans told. Part of it was true. But it did not speak the whole truth. Jonathan said he had felt like a spirit had been trapped here, that he could still feel the powerful love that he had shared with Martha. So in a sense he had been right. The love Dracula felt for Martha would always be trapped here. An echo of what had once been. Nothing more, nothing less.

Though if he closed his eyes and focused on his memories, he could still imagine her moving through the halls, hear her soft voice as she called his name.

"Dracula…."

He heard her voice. It was almost like she was here with him again.

"Dracula…"

His eyes snapped open. That had been closer and hadn't come from his memories.

"Honey…."

He spun around and there she was. Looking as lovely as she had in life. Except she was pale and transparent and she was floating slightly from the floor.

She looked at him happily but with an underlying sadness.

He couldn't believe it. She truly had been here the whole time. Jonathan was right. She had been trapped here for all this time.

"Martha? Is that you?" He whispered, afraid if he spoke any louder she would fade away.

She smiled a sad smile. "I've been waiting for you Vlad…. I've missed you so much."

Dracula swallowed hard as his eyes filled with tears. "Martha, I'm so sorry! It's my fault!"

"Vlad it wasn't your fault. I never blamed you. That's not what chains me here. I wanted to see you one last time before I went on. I can go now. But before I do, tell me about Mavis."

Dracula blinked back tears. "Oh Martha! She has grown up to be a beautiful young woman. She's touring the world with her Zing, a human named Jonathan."

Martha smiled happily and gestured for him to go on. He told her everything, from Mavis growing up, to meeting her Zing. He reluctantly told her of his attempts to keep Mavis safe by tricking her with a fake human village. He didn't look at her when he said this. He didn't want to see the disappointment in her eyes.

A light and cool touch on his cheek made him look up and into her eyes. The same eyes he had first looked into and saw the Zing take place, the eyes that he looked into when Mavis had been born and the eyes he looked into for the last time before the light faded from them. They held no disappointment only love and understanding. In her eyes, he saw forgiveness. And he knew by looking into the eyes he loved so much, that she really didn't blame him. In her eyes he found the will to continue on.

"I have to go now Vlad. My time here is over." Martha said sadly as she began to back away from him.

Dracula attempted to grab her hand to keep her from leaving him but his fingers slipped through hers like he was grabbing at air. "Martha don't leave me."

"Vlad, I'll never truly leave you. The ones you love never leave. They are there in your heart as long as you have memories of them. Tell Mavis I love her. I love you Vlad."

"I love you too Martha. With all my heart." Dracula said with tears streaming down his face.

She smiled one last time before fading away with a breeze. Dracula closed his eyes and enjoyed the breeze as it seemed to blow away his worries. When he opened them again he felt lighter than he had in centuries. After all this time, he was finally at peace.


End file.
